Evergreen Hearts
by butterflies-and-broken-dreams
Summary: "Remus Lupin, perfect Gryffindor prefect actually has problems?" she lets out a mock-gasp. "Who knew?"
1. Chapter 1

_Patrol Number One _

* * *

He stares at her - well, almost, he isn't quite stupid enough just to stand there gazing, but he does sneak the occasional glance at the girl trailing along beside him.

She's good-looking, Remus admits to himself begrudgingly; not Lily Evans beautiful, nor Marlene McKinnon pretty, but somewhat striking, with that buttery blonde hair loosely tied into a bun and the dark, heavy lids framing her ash-grey eyes.

Isabella, he thinks her name is - no, _Isabelle_.

Slytherin (James would disapprove), Remus can see it from several centimetres away, the fern-green snake curving it's body, the badge placed directly over her -

He shakes his head, freeing himself from _those_ kinds of thoughts.

Somehow, this girl does not need the make-up she wears, or the school skirt hitched right up beyond 'flirty' level and Remus thinks that maybe if him - or someone else, anyone really, wiped it all away, she would have a sort of simple elegance; like Audrey Hepburn, or Grace Kelly.

Isabelle scowls at him.

Of course, Remus reminds himself, she would not know them, being Pureblood (most likely a Death Eater, he adds mentally, ignoring the painful surge of disappointment), much less compare herself to them. Greengrass, a detached part of his mind informs him, wealthy,

Remus remembers just _exactly_ who she is at that point. Her constant position - draped around Mulciber's neck, or straddling his lap or whispering no-doubt obscene things into his ear - their public displays of affection infamous within the Hogwart's Halls.

A small (insignificant, he tells himself) bout of...something stirs in the pit of his stomach.

"Hi." Remus says, cursing his voice for coming out a slightly higher pitch than he intended.

Confusion passes over her face, quickly replaced by the usual sullen attitude, which propels her to stride on, overtaking him by about a metre.

"I'm Remus."

He half-expects her to say something like 'I don't care' but her mouth remains closed, empty eyes focused straight ahead, features taut and rigid.

"You going to talk to me?"

A barely noticeable (if one didn't happen to be looking) shake of the head, wisps of her hair flying out of that effortless (though, presumably she had spent half an hour of it) bun.

Remus supposes it is a natural reaction, after all he is a Gryffindor while she is a Slytherin, he is a half-blood when she is Pureblood, why _would_ she be interested in conversing with him?

"I guess not."

* * *

_Patrol Number Two_

"Can we hurry this up? I have somewhere to be." Isabelle snaps and Remus is surprised at how delighted he is to hear her voice. It's sharp, bitter, cynical, so completely _her_ that it makes him want to laugh.

"Mulciber?" Her immediate reaction is startled, flinching away from him until he catches her arm.

"Yes." Isabelle hisses through her teeth. "Now get off me."

Remus lets go, eyes never leaving hers. "Does he treat you...alright?"

"I've know you for a week, _Remus_. I'm not going to go around spilling all of my secrets and having little heart to hearts."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I didn't want to."

"There's a bruise on your right arm."

"Probably from where you assaulted me earlier." She grits her teeth, not backing down.

"He shouldn't treat you like that."

"Why do _you_ care?"

Remus is taken aback by the question. "Nobody deserves that."

"Not even a bitchy, jumped-up slut of a Slytherin?"

"You need to have more faith in yourself."

"Coming from you." Isabelle growls. "You sleek around like a cat that's just been kicked."

"_I_ don't hit my girlfriend." Remus retorts, then seeing the flash of pain on her face, apologises.

Silence falls between them for a minute or two.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. People have said far worse to me than that."

He is swept over by an alarmingly large sense of guilt and pity for this girl: Isabelle, until he remembers that she is a Slytherin and if she knew what he _was_, she would kill him on sight.

"I have...some dittany." He stutters out, reaching to grab her fingers in a display of affection and empathy and is relieved when she doesn't let go. "Good for the bruises."

"How would you know?"

"I..." Remus pauses, refusing to look at her. "Get into fights."

"You don't seem the type." Her eyes seem to bore into his. "I told you my troubles."

"Mine are...more personal."

"More personal than being beaten up by your boyfriend every night, who, oh yeah, you can't escape due to your super-controlling parents? I'm sorry. You must be pretty fucked up."

"I am." Remus says in a small voice, hiding his hands (scarred and battered) in his sleeves. "More than you think."

"Remus Lupin, perfect Gryffindor prefect actually has _problems_?" she lets out a mock-gasp. "Who knew?"

He just stands there wordlessly, wishing that a hole would just come and swallow him up, right there, right then, because of fucking course he has problems, more than she'd ever know. He wonders what she'd say if she found out what he was. Scream. Run. Hex him into pieces.

"I do." he says thickly. "Maybe not as bad as yours - maybe they are - but I do have problems."

"I guess we're both just screwed-up prefect losers then, aren't we?"

"Guess so."

* * *

_Patrol Number Three_

"Lupin."

"Mulciber." Remus eyes the tall, dark-eyed boy with distaste. "Where's Isabelle?"

"Ill. Scratchy throat." He uncrosses his legs and turns to face Remus with an easy-going grin, which only make the boy's fists clench even tighter. "Looks like you'll be patrolling alone."

"Or maybe she's just _sick_ of being treated like your punching bag."

Suddenly, Mulciber's hands are around his neck, slamming him against the nearest wall with such brute force it nearly makes Remus whimper with fright, but then he remember he's made of stronger stuff than that and stands his ground.

"Don't you dare talk about Iz like that." Mulciber hisses, grinding his teeth together so little flecks of spit come trailing out and hit Remus. "I _love_ her."

"You love her as a dog might _love_ a chew toy; sporadically and with abusive affection."

Mulciber drops his hands from Remus, once again pulling out that smile - the sort of one the wolf would give before it ate little red riding hood - that smile that seemed to scare him even more than the violence.

"I get it now." He gives out a laugh, cool, high, utterly emotionless. "You think that she would be interested in _you_."

"I've known her for three weeks, Mulciber." Remus drawls. "Or are you stupid as well as ugly?"

"Just, remember, Lupin." he calls, walking - not walking, more _strutting_ - down the corridor. "I know your little secret. You don't get many _werewolves_ in shining armour do you?"

* * *

I don't own:

Harry Potter

Audrey Hepburn

Grace Kelly

**A/N**: OK so this was originally meant to be a super-long oneshot, but because I'm lazy, I've decided to post it in pieces. This is my third multichapter in progress right now though, so we'll see how you go.

What did you guys think? This is probably the most mainstream (god I sound like a hipster) pairing I've done, other than maybe Molly/Arthur, because although it's not as popular as the Sirius/OC genre, I think Remus/OC gets written occasionally too.

And I know I'm going on a lot now (but hey, who reads the authors note, right?), but just to clarify, this does end with Remus/Tonks endgame.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: a lot of swearing in this one

* * *

_Patrol Number Four_

"Are you okay?" She throws his arm off of her, quickening her footsteps and turning round the corner, leaving Remus (who is becoming increasingly bewildered) behind her.

His heart pounds in his chest as he hurries after her, trying to ignore that ever-present worry in the back of his mind that maybe she _knows_ about him.

Surely...Mulciber wouldn't...? But he had kept it a secret for so long, as had Snape and if Dumbledore got wind of the situation, there was no doubt that they would be expelled immediately, right? Even Mulciber wouldn't stoop that _low_.

"Isabelle?"

"Go away," she snaps, slowing down and turning to face Remus, her arms folded, lips pressed into a small, thin line.

"What did I do?" He can practically hear it now, drumming in his ears, that anxiety because she _can't_ know, she mustn't -

"I don't need saving, Lupin." she says coldly, marching back the way she just came (which means they've been going round in circles, but he doesn't really care), each step pounding against the floor (almost as if she's stomping). "Going and complaining to my boyfriend is fucked-up."

"He attacked _me_."

"You provoked him!"

"You're defending him? Even though he treats you like _shit_?" He shakes his head in disbelief, narrowing his eyes and staring her down.

"_Everyone_ does! I'm Isabelle Greengrass, snooty, bitchy, slutty pureblood and I don't need a fucking hero, Remus, so just piss off, alright?"

"That's not fair." He pauses, dropping his gaze to the floor below him (lightly dusted with the footprints of Hogwarts students), trying not to look upwards.

"Where have you been for the last five billion years?" Isabelle gives a hollow, bitter laugh, that makes his eyes water, just a little bit. "Life isn't fair."

Remus takes a seat on the bottom step of the staircase (one of the, thankfully, non-moving ones), sighing to himself softly, holding out his hand for her to take. She ignores it and just sits diagonally to him, the staircase above, feet dangling off the stairs.

"The Wizard World sucks," he mutters. "The muggle world does too, but the Wizard World _really_ does."

"Not that much."

"We don't even have pens."

"What's a pen?"

"Like a quill."

"Oh. Okay."

"We all dress funny too." Remus says, wiping away at his nose (not because he's crying - it's just running). "Muggle clothes are so much better."

"I thought you were pureblood."

She sounds slightly disappointed - which he's not quite sure how to look at, but he continues anyway.

"Half."

Isabelle gives a half-hearted nod and a slight frown, then pretends to play with her hands when he shoots a glance at her.

"Does it matter?" It's sharper than he intends it to be.

"To some people," she mutters, moving her fingers up to knot one long blonde strand of her hair.

"Are you one of them?"

Silence.

"No."

It's a nice laugh, some subconscious part of his brain notes after she leaves. Even when it's sarcastic and cynical, it's still a pretty sound.

* * *

_Patrol Number Five_

"I don't understand you." Remus tells her (quite boldly, he thinks) their next patrol. As soon as he sees her, standing (cold and aloof, like she does best) "One minute you're...sweet as sugar and everything nice, but then you're this menacing psycho - "

"Bitch?" she finishes, with a wry smile and a shake of the head. "It's called being a girl, Lupin."

"It's still weird."

"What about you?" Isabelle asks. "You're insane - "

"_I_ have never done something insane."

'_Well, when I'm in my normal state_' he adds mentally. It's true. He goes along with James and Sirius, (and occasionally Peter) but he himself has never been the perpetrator of an actual prank, or done something totally moronic (like when James jumped into The Black Lake because he thought Lily was drowning. In reality, it was some third year tnat Sirius had paid to act like it.)

"Exactly. You live your whole life sticking to the rules, trying to keep those dumb jock friends - "

"The _Marauders_ are a perfectly respectable group of individuals - " Which is a lie, of course, being their friend he _knows_ that, but they're still his mates, and it is his duty to constantly defend their honour.

"Of yours in line, which fails miserably. You're a prefect - I know I'm one too, but I sure as hell didn't ask for this position - you've probably never gotten a detention - "

"I've had several, actually." Again, all the Marauders fault for dragging him into their little schemes. He loved them, but seriously, they could be some super-shit friends.

"And you're almost perfect in every single way." He nearly laughs at the irony of that statement. "Life is fragile, Remus, you've got to - "

"Preserve it?" He interrupts dryly, smiling for once.

"Live it. Which sounds stupid and cliche, but it's true. You have to own it. You can't just sit around feeling sorry for yourself. Go out and do something with it. Something good. Something special. I'm not going to get that chance. You will. You're not going to be the one marrying Mulciber and spending your whole life trying to bear his children."

"You're marrying him then?" Remus asks, some sort of lump forming in his throat, well aware that he missed the entire point of her speech (because he already knows how to live his own life, granted he may not do it well).

"I have to don't I?" Isabelle says, shuffling her feet. "Or I'll be disowned."

"What...what do you think of him?"

"He disgusts me." she answers honestly. "His breath stinks of booze and cigarettes. He talks too loud - far, far too loud. He talks while he eats. He's constantly horny. He's a pig."

"I'm sorry." Remus says, a little shocked, a little nauseated by her words.

It's all he can, really.

* * *

I don't own:

Harry Potter

Everything, by Lenka - which is apparently where I got the sweet as sugar and everything nice thing from, I just remember it from a TV advert (for Windows 8, I think)

A/N: Sorry this was kinda short.

Virtual hug to **DeathDaisy** for reviewing, I read Authors Notes too, I just thought nobody else did! As for Isabelle standing up to her parents, you're going to have to wait and see! : )


	3. Chapter 3

_Patrol Number Six_

"Sorry I'm late," he apologises, rushing to catch up with her. "I had detention."

"Taking my advice?" Isabelle says, blowing on her fingernails (freshly painted the shade of mint green) delicately. "Becoming a daredevil?"

(as if he would ever do something remotely similar)

"Actually, I was framed. Slughorn is under the impression that I blew up his classroom."

Which is true, he didn't (he has a suspicion about Bradley Abbott, actually), Slughorn just hates him, probably because of that time Remus corrected him on the functions of bubotuber pus within beautifying potions (hanging out with the marauders later taught him not to be such a know-it-all).

He frowns for a minute, then pulls out a packet of Skeletal Sweets - James' treat from the last Hogsmeade trip (by Hogsmeade trip, he means last time they went through the passageway after midnight). "Want one?"

"I'm fine. They're bad for your teeth." She pauses, not wanting to bring up the elephant that is so clearly hanging between them, but, making a risk move, saying it anyway. "Did...did you hear about the murders?"

"Yeah." He is silent for a while. "The woman...she was a friend of my dad's."

"I'm sorry."

"I didn't know her. Not personally."

"The man they've caught," she says suddenly, eyes slightly dampened, fingers scratching at the red-tinged rims of them. "Daniel. He's a cousin of mine."

"Small world, huh?" It's an empty joke, one neither laughs at, so desperately unfunny it actually makes him want to cry.

"That's going to be me when I'm older." she tells him. Matter-of-factly, yet still with a fair amount of misery (regret, perhaps, if you were to examine closer) behind it. "A murderer. Locked behind bars, for something I didn't _want_ to do. I knew - I _know_ Daniel. He wouldn't want to harm a fly. People think that Purebloods have such...happy, privileged lives. It's not like that. It sucks."

"I'm sorry."

"We spend an awful lot of time saying that to one another." Isabelle points out, taking out her handkerchief and wiping her nose (petite, acne-free, he notes to himself) gently.

"That's what normal people do. Ask for forgiveness."

"Not in Slytherin. It's pretty much a banned word."

A ghost of a smile appears on his lips. 'It's like something James would say' he thinks to himself, wondering how the boy in question would respond if he knew that his best friend was...something with a future Death-Eater in the making, let alone Mulciber's girlfriend. Mulciber, who James had hated since the day they met, whose girlfriend he would be prone to hate as well, who he was under the impression was an airheadead, stuck-up bitch.

He wouldn't tell Prongs, Remus decided. Or Sirius. Or Peter, though _he_ would probably be the least judging of all of them.

"Besides," she says. "Since when have we ever been normal?"

* * *

_Patrol Number Seven_

"Hey. Should we head up to the seventh floor? I'm like 99% sure that Harley Patel and Ava Crawford are snogging up there."

(the wonders of the marauders map, of course)

"How do you know? Plus, doesn't she have a boyfriend?"

"Word of mouth," he shrugs, knowing that he is a terrible, terrible liar (truly awful at it). "And I think they broke up."

"I don't want to go." Isabelle says, stomping her foot a little. "Too many stairs. I can't be bothered to walk up six flights of them just to see _Harley Patel_ making babies."

"You know what? Me either." Remus agrees, mostly just to please her, but also because he _really_ doesn't want to see Harley Patel 'making babies.'

"So...prepared for two hours of just sitting in this corridor doing nothing?"

"As I'll ever be." He replies, making a nest for himself, by laying down his robes as a sort of blanket, shuffling up so she has some space.

"Let's take away some house points, just to pretend we did something. Fifty points from Hufflepuff."

He gives her a look.

"What? It's not like they were going to win the House Cup anyway."

He rolls his eyes and uncrosses his legs, feet lounging in front of them both. "But fifty points from _Hufflepuff_ is hardly believable, isn't it?"

"The Badass Hufflepuff." she says with a dreamy smile. "Sounds like a book."

Remus doesn't know what makes him do it, because he is normally so quiet, so reserved (the sort of person who wouldn't do anything like it) but he finds himself edging closer and closer to her, gently fluttering his eyelids closed, reaching in to close that horrible, horrible gap between the two of them -

"I can't." She turns her head jerkily to the side. "I'm sorry."

"Do you want to?" He asks, trying to ignore the burning-hot feeling of embarrassment within his stomach and on his cheeks (now a deep shade of red), emotions proceeding to the stage of disappointment - lots of it.

"Is that important?"

"Yes." Remus says softly. "You spend your whole life doing what people tell you to do, letting them boss you around, treat you like shit, for what? If you can't make a simple decision for yourself, then it's a sad life you must lead. You say you have no choice in this world, but you can - if you _choose_ to have it. Two weeks ago...someone told me to live my life. I think that person should take their own advice. Who am I going to tell?"

He lets out a deep breath, wondering if he said all of that for nothing - to be hopelessly, desperately rejected by the one girl he had dared to...like, invest any thankless interest in, to be crushed, broken by the few words (those four words he never wanted to hear) she had spoke.

"I don't know. Who are you going to tell?"

"Nobody."

She let's out a small, nearly blithe (if she were capable of such an affection) giggle.

And she does the only thing she can think of, the only way she knows how to respond to him (she never was very good at the whole 'talking' thing)

She kisses him.

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: Well, I never wanted to be one of **those** fics where they get together in the third chapter (unless the ship is together at the start of the story), but here I am now, hanging my head in shame. I guess that since it's been (counts on fingers) seven weeks, it makes it _slightly_ more believable.

Also, this is _not_ the end of Evergreen Hearts, there will be at least two more chapters, so...um, keep looking out for updates!

Virtual Hug to **Made-in-Denmark** for reviewing! I will ; )


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Remus swears a lot. Just warning you._  
_

* * *

_Patrol Number Eight_

"Iz - "

"Don't call me that." she snaps, tossing that silvery-blonde hair out of her face, pulling out her wand for protection. "I don't want to talk to you."

"I'm sorry!" Remus shouts, well-aware of how loud he's being (and not caring in the slightest.) "I'm sorry for fucking _kissing_ you! I just thought - "

"Don't!" She clamps her hands to her ears and turns her back to him. "Don't say it!"

"It's what we did. We _kissed_." He reaches out for her hand, but she refuses to look at him. "You kissed _me_."

"No. I. _Didn't_." Isabelle says through gritted teeth, tears sparkling in those misty-grey eyes. "It never happened."

And Remus almost laughs, because it's her all over, stubborn to the core, a bitch at heart, so irritating it makes him want to scream (and kiss her, and kiss her again). "Stop denying the truth!"

"The truth is that I have a _boyfriend_!" she pushes him away, letting his hand fall limply to his own side. "I don't like you, Lupin!"

"Well, maybe I like _you_!" He falls down to his knees, groaning softly to himself. "_Fuck_. I wasn't supposed to say that. I wasn't supposed to _feel_ like that."

The tears are falling fast now, slipping down her porcelain cheeks, and this is the part where they're supposed to embrace, hug, kiss, but she's backing away from him, with a hint of what he thinks is fear in her eyes.

And his whole world comes crashing, tumbling down before him.

"I'm engaged." she croaks out and it's like she's stabbed him through the chest a million times over, ripped out his heart and stomped it to pieces with those ten-inch pink high heels.

"So it's official?" Remus asks, voice cracking a little as he says it. "Isabelle _Mulciber_."

"It...always was." She shows him the ring, the sparkly, glittery diamond _ring_ that makes him sick to the stomach.

"You...you don't love him though. You've never loved him." It's more to convince himself than her, keep the one, tiny bit of power he has, that she isn't in love with that fucking _beast_, even if she isn't in love with the one before her.

"When has love ever come into the equation?"

"Since the man that you're marrying is a _monster_."

"Don't - "

"You know what, Greengrass?" he asks, putting an emphasis on her last name, like she did his. "Before I knew you, properly knew you, I thought you were a bitch. Then I discovered you were actually, a good, decent human being who worried about normal stuff. I liked that Isabelle. Where the fuck did she go?"

She wipes away her eyes, not even bothering to reply.

"Fine." He picks himself up off the floor and gets out, not looking back at her before he goes. "I'm sorry for being such a burden to you."

"You're not - " she starts.

But he's already left.

* * *

_Patrol Number Nine_

He shows up an hour early to avoid her.

She shows up an hour late to avoid _him_.

* * *

_Patrol Number Ten_

Neither speak to one another for the whole time.

* * *

_Patrol Number Eleven_

Isabelle gets detention on purpose so she doesn't have to show up.

* * *

_Patrol Number Twelve_

Remus doesn't even bother coming (it's a full moon, anyway).

* * *

_Patrol Number Thirteen_

Hogwarts has been weird for a while, what with him ducking down every time he catches a flash of that pretty (ugly, he corrects himself) blonde hair, avoiding them when he's out in the hall, trying to ignore every attempt she has to speak with him (there are only two, and they are just her trying to get the times for the next patrol - eventually he relents and gives them to her).

Not the good kind but the horrible-terrible-awful kind of weird, the sort of weird that says 'I miss you' and 'I want you as my friend again,' those unspoken things he really doesn't want to say to her.

He hasn't smiled in two weeks now, just some thin-lipped line he gives to convince others he's okay.

It's getting harder to talk, harder to breathe.

And then they both show up for patrol.

"I accept," Isabelle says slowly, as though she is tasting the words, "That I may have been slightly harsh toward you."

"Slightly?" Remus raises an eyebrow.

Isabelle offers him her hand and he ignores the beating of his heart as he decides to take it.

"I missed you." she whispers.

Her dainty hand darts out towards his chin, and he flinches slightly.

"You've got stubble," she breathes. "Looks nice."

"I haven't shaved in a while." He slaps her hand away. "I'm not going to play your little games, Iz. I'm not some toy you can just play with then toss away with when you're done. That's my fucking _heart_ you're breaking."

"I don't - "

"Say it." he mutters in her ear. "Say the words."

"What words?"

"You're not a very good actress, Iz."

"I don't - " He turns away from her, all prepared to walk out of the corridor, before she stops him. "I love you, Remus Lupin!"

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter!

**A/N**: So, a little background on this fic...it's inspired by the first fanfiction I ever wrote (but was too sucky to publish), on Andromeda/Ted Tonks, which is one of my favourite pairings. A lot of this borrows on that, especially this chapter and um...yeah!

Tell me what you think!

Virtual hugs to **sarah0406, **(my sentiments exactly), **DeathDaisy** and **Jinkxwaters** for reviewing Evergreen Hearts, and **Smurphsummers02** and **c-cruxe** for reviewing Paint On That Mask!


	5. Chapter 5

_Patrol Number Fifteen_

There they lay, hand in hand, underneath the starbrite, twinkling sky. would-be blissfully peaceful, if they didn't have to keep checking the door (several nervous glances on her part) for potential intruders.

Because they're still a secret.

After several (too many to count) attempts on Remus' part to convince her to confess to her parents - or at least let him tell his _friends_ - he had eventually given up on trying to 'out' their relationship, and had, for the most part, become content with staying as secret-lovers (like Romeo and Juliet, he thinks, then remembers the ending and cringes).

If he were someone like James, or Sirius, he would've dumped her by now.

But he's not, he's Remus - the shy one who can't say the word _no_ to anything and he's (he is, he admits, a little of a pushover) in true _love_ - or at least, he thinks he is.

Not that he would tell Isabelle that - it's clear to him which one of them takes the relationship more seriously, (here's a hint: it's him).

Sure, she said the words, but he doesn't know if they're still true, if she had only said that to get him to kiss her, so that's why when he asks the question, he expects her to turn him down.

Oh, _that_ question? _Merlin_ no. He's eighteen for god's sake, he can barely afford a comic book, let alone a _ring_ for a girl he's been dating roughly two weeks (and even _he_ isn't that desperate).

Besides, that response would be almost certainly a 'get the hell out of my face' from her, considering that she's already engaged (to the most vile beast he's ever met, not including Fenrir-fucking-Greyback).

He still hasn't even told her about his lycanthropy - mainly because he's petrified of how she'll react, being the strict, upper-class Pureblood she is - she might even (and he doubts this, but he's biased, she's his sort-of girlfriend) tell everyone, which is highly unlikely.

But very, very possible.

The question (back to the original topic) is something along the lines of such:

"My parents are away this Easter. Our house is really cosy," (translation: small) "and I know it's not what you're used to - " (mansions, he assumes, with king-sized beds and several swimming pools) "but I was really hoping you could come and stay for a while."

The night before, he had made several predictions for her response, including: (some of his absolute favourites).

"My parents say - " Cue long detailed description of how they couldn't be seen in public, due to their social standing,

"But Mulciber and I - " Then she would proceed to list all the ways why she and the Devil himself were perfect together, while he was that sad little loser who she would never like..._like that_."

"I'm breaking up with you - " Concluding with one or two options, either 'let's stay friends,' or 'I hate you, go die.'

What he does not foretell of her reaction, however, is a simple, nonchalant "Yeah, sure."

Which, needless to say, pretty much makes his day.

* * *

_Easter Holidays_

It's when he introduces her to the Lupin Shack (he's kidding, it's a cottage) that he thinks she truly appreciates how different they are, just as dusk begins to dawn, when he shows her to her bedroom (probably about ten times smaller than her own, and damaged by a violent infection of mildew) that she does it.

Begins to cry.

"I'm sorry," she sobs, over and over again until the words ring through his ears, pounding at his head (his heart) like a drum. "I really am. I love you, Remus Lupin."

"I love you too." Remus replies, growing more confused and uneasy by the second - never-minding of the fact he said the words for the first time in about the least romantic way possible. "Iz?"

"You can't call me that anymore." Her voice takes a more frantic tone, more high-pitched, panicky. "Don't you understand, Remus, it puts us in _danger_? We'll die if they find out. I already took the mark."

Isabelle rolls up her sleeve to prove it, making his stomach turn inside at the destruction of her innocence, that ugly thing, tainting her body forever. "I don't care," he decides, sinking down onto the bed with her. "As long as I'm with you - "

"We can't," she traces small, soft circles on his back, tears still streaming down her face. "You can't. I won't."

"I - "

"Always remember Remus," She digs around in her coat pocket for something small that he can't quite make out in the dark. "Always remember that I love you. And that I'm so, so sorry."

"Sorry for wh - "

"_Obliviate_."

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter, _or_ Romeo and Juliet, or either of the two songs referenced (very childishly) in the Author's Note (Your Song, and Skyfall)

**A/N**: So mood whiplash huh? I mainly put the first bit in there for some comic relief in an otherwise gloomy, gloomy chapter, I hope you don't mind (that I put down in words - sorry couldn't resist). Yeah, I thought this was a sucky, sucky final chapter but I guess for like a week's work - considering how much time I spend writing - here's a hint _ages, _it's not_ that _bad._.. _is it?

This is the end (hold your breath and count to ten - yes, this is how annoyingly pretentious I am in real life) of Evergreen Hearts.

My original plan: (I guess I'm boring you all now) was to kill off Isabelle but somewhere in the middle of like, the second chapter, I was writing this and I changed it to...well, _that_.

Virtual hugs to all you guys who reviewed/favourited/followed, a.k.a:

**DeathDaisy**

**Made-In-Denmark**

**Sarah0406**

**jinkxwaters**

**GirlGenius2**

**Voletta97**

**BalletAndBooks**

**Honiahaka02**

**InkFairy**

**patsgirl13 **

**percabeth2025**

**I apologise for any usernames spelt wrong.**


End file.
